Aquela Magia Antiga 2
by Amelia Ebherrardt
Summary: Sapphire Carter, melhor amiga de Evelyn Greenstone, é uma bruxa formada. Acompanha a amiga de volta à Hogwarts, onde passará a ajudar um certo alguém a achar a cura definitiva para os lobisomens.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Bem, estou começando a segunda parte. Eu não gosto muito desse capítulo, mas ele é só uma introdução à Sapphire. Por favor, deixem seus comentários!

**Disclaimer:** Vocês sabem. A Evelyn e a Sapphire são minhas. O resto é da JK

**Censura:** PG-13

**Spoilers: **Por segurança, os quatro livros.

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 

Prólogo 

Evelyn chegou em casa por volta das catorze horas. Seus pais ficaram muito felizes em vê-la, e também bastante ansiosos para ver seus poderes. Ela mostrou o que era possível mostrar, porque as premonições, por exemplo, era impossível.

Ela contou o que tinha feito durante o ano que passara em Hogwarts, mas não mencionou que voltara para casa noiva. Evelyn deixou para falar no momento certo.

Ela tomou um banho, ajeitou suas coisas, e ligou para sua melhor amiga trouxa, Sapphire Carter, para avisar que tinha chegado de sua "viagem pela Europa".

-               Sapphire!

-       Evelyn! Você voltou!

Sapphire tinha ficado entusiasmada com a volta da amiga, e as duas combinaram de se encontrar naquela mesma noite.

~*~

-       Conte-me tudo! - Sapphire exclamou.

As duas estavam sentadas na sala de estar de Sapphire.

-       Tudo? Bem... É meio complicado... Sapphire, você tem que me jurar que não contará a ninguém!

-       É tão sério assim?

-               Prometa.

-       Está bem.

-       Eu sou uma bruxa.

Por um momento, Sapphire não falou nada.

-       E para onde você foi? Para Hogwarts? - ela perguntou por fim.

Evelyn arregalou os olhos e Sapphire riu.

-       Pensa que você é a única bruxa do mundo?

-       Você... estudou lá?

-       Claro que sim. Estudei sete anos lá, como outros bruxos. Mas não entendo porque você só foi para lá agora. Se você tivesse estudado os sete anos lá, nós teríamos nos encontrado, porque temos a mesma idade.

-       Eu não sabia que eu era uma bruxa até um ano atrás. Então foi pra lá que você foi, quando me disse que estudava num colégio interno em outra cidade?

-       Sim, mas esse não é o caso. Como você só descobriu o ano passado?

Evelyn contou tudo a Sapphire, desde a descoberta dos poderes, até o dia de hoje. Mais uma vez, ela deixou de fora que estava noiva de seu tutor.

-       Quem te ajudou?

-       O professor de Poções, Prof Snape.

-       Snape?

-       Você o conhece?

-       Sim, ele foi meu professor de Poções, entrou quando eu estava no sétimo ano. Mas nunca imaginei que ele fosse ajudar alguém, quem quer que fosse.

Evelyn sorriu.

-       Ele me ajudou muito. E eu sei que ele passa uma péssima impressão, mas ele é muito gentil, e educado. Eu gostei dele. Não de cara, mas agora eu gosto.

Sapphire ficou olhando um tempo para Evelyn.

-       Você está escondendo alguma coisa. - ela disse.

-       Não, não estou.

-       Ev, eu te conheço há vinte e cinco anos. Eu sei que você está escondendo alguma coisa.

Evelyn suspirou.

-       Nós estamos noivos.

-       O quê? Você e o Prof Snape?

-       Sim.

-       Nossa, a última coisa que pensei era que a minha melhor amiga fosse se casar com meu professor de Poções, que na minha época era o professor mais odiado da escola.

-       Ele ainda é. Mas eu não ligo para isso. Eu o amo.

-       Nota-se.

Ela se levantou, e foi lavar as xícaras do chá que estavam tomando.

-       Droga! - Sapphire exclamou depois de um tempo.

-       O que foi?

-       Cortei meu dedo!

-       Como você consegue cortar o dedo com uma xícara?

-       Ela escorregou da minha mão, caiu na pia, quebrou, eu fui pegar e cortei o dedo.

Evelyn balançou a cabeça, exasperada com a amiga. Sapphire era de longe a pessoa mais atrapalhada que ela conhecia. Mas era um amor de pessoa.

Quando Sapphire terminou, ela sentou-se junto a Evelyn mais uma vez.

-       Sabe, esqueci de te contar. - Sapphire começou.

-       O quê?

-       O Prof Dumbledore me chamou para voltar a Hogwarts.

-       Para quê?

-       Ajudar um amigo dele.

-       Ótimo! Porque eu vou voltar como assistente do Severo.

-       Quem é Severo?

-       O Prof Snape, meu noivo, lembra-se?

-       O nome dele é Severo?

Evelyn riu, e Sapphire disse:

-       Quer ir comigo na casa de uns amigos da Emerald amanhã? São bruxos, é uma grande família. São muito legais. Emerald está noiva do mais velho, e Diamond tem uma queda pelo segundo.

Emerald e Diamond eram as duas irmãs mais novas de Sapphire. Além delas, havia ainda Ruby, a mais velha, que estava fora do país fazia cinco anos, sabe-se lá fazendo o quê.

-       Está bem.

-       Ótimo. Te pego amanhã lá pelas nove!


	2. Na Toca

**Disclaimer, Spoilers e Censura: **Vide prológo.

**N/A: **Ok, aqui vai um capítulo. Eu não gosto muito dele, acho que ficou podre, mas tem que ser assim... Fazer o que, né?

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 By Amélia Ebherrardt 

Capítulo 1 – Na Toca 

Sapphire acordou às sete. Foi acordar Emerald e Diamond, que moravam com ela. Os pais delas já tinham falecido.

As irmãs eram completamente diferentes em aparência e personalidade.

Sapphire, vinte e sete anos recém completados, era morena, cabelos compridos, e tinha olhos castanhos. Era atrapalhada, bagunçada, ria o tempo todo e tinha o dom de estar sempre corando.

Emerald, vinte e quatro, tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Era calma, doce, não conseguiria machucar nem um inseto.

Diamond, vinte e três anos, loira, olhos pretos, era instável. Seu humor mudava várias vezes por dia, e você nunca sabia se ela estava calma ou nervosa.

E tinha Ruby. Ruby tinha vinte e oito anos, os cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, e um gênio fortíssimo. Estressava-se facilmente, era fria. A única pessoa que conseguia acalmá-la era Sapphire. As duas se davam muito bem, talvez pelo fato de terem personalidades completamente diferentes.

Depois que Emerald e Diamond acordaram, as três seguiram para pegar Evelyn, que já estava pronta e esperando-as.

As quatro saíram, e seguiram em direção à casa dos amigos das Carter.

Lá chegando, foram recepcionadas por um jovem de cabelos compridos, que fez Diamond corar. Sapphire fez as apresentações.

-            Evelyn, esse é o Guilherme, você pode chamá-lo de Gui. Gui, essa é minha amiga, Evelyn.

-     Olá! - Gui sorriu. - Vamos entrando! Hoje a família está reunida.

Elas entraram, e Gui perguntou baixinho para Sapphire:

-     Ela é bruxa? 

-     É, pode ficar sossegado.

-     Ah, hoje você vai rever meu irmão Rony, ele está aí com a mulher. E Gina está com uma amiga.

Sapphire olhou para Evelyn e viu que a amiga arregalou os olhos para Gina, que estava ao lado de uma menina morena, que Sapphire deduziu que era a amiga que Gui mencionara.

-     Gina! Nic! - exclamou Evelyn.

-     Ev!

Evelyn abraçou as duas, e Sapphire perguntou:

-     Vocês se conhecem?

-     Sim! - respondeu Evelyn. - Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts esse ano. Você conhece a Nic?

-     Não.

-     Bem, Nic, essas são Sapphire, Emerald e Diamond Carter. Gente, essa é Nicole Wallace.

As garotas se cumprimentaram, e Sapphire viu Evelyn perguntar algo baixinho para Gina, e a menina fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Ela decidiu não perguntar nada, mas foi cumprimentar Rony, que estava com a mulher, Hermione, num estado avançado de gravidez.

-     Rony, Hermione! Que bom ver vocês!

-     Olá, Sapphire.

Sapphire conhecera Hermione apenas no ano passado, no noivado oficial de Carlinhos e Emerald. Ela não tivera a chance de conhecer Harry Potter, que era melhor amigo dos dois, pois o garoto tinha acabado de falecer na ocasião. Sapphire se lembrava dos rostos tristes de Rony e Hermione, e estava feliz por vê-los mais alegres agora. Talvez a gravidez de Hermione tinha ajudado.

-     Então, é menino ou menina? - Sapphire perguntou.

-            Menino. - respondeu Hermione. - Vai se chamar Harry.

Sapphire sorriu. Ela sabia o quanto os dois sentiam falta do amigo.

Ela ficou conversando um pouco com os dois, e notou que Emerald tinha sumido. Provavelmente estava com Carlinhos. Diamond estava conversando com Gui, e Sapphire secretamente desejou que as coisas dessem certo dessa vez. Não era de hoje que Diamond tentava conquistar Gui. Sapphire não tinha a menor idéia sobre os sentimentos do garoto. Às vezes ele dava a impressão que gostava dela mais do que como uma amiga, às vezes a tratava com indiferença. Talvez ele estivesse apenas confuso.

Evelyn estava conversando com Gina e Nicole, aparentemente pondo a conversa em dia. Sapphire imaginou se as duas sabiam do relacionamento de Evelyn e Snape.

~*~

Sapphire e Evelyn saíram mais cedo da casa dos Weasley. Emerald e Diamond decidiram ficar mais um pouco.

-            Sapphire, você nunca me contou o que você faz. - disse Evelyn quando as duas estavam voltando para casa.

-     Como assim?

-     No mundo dos bruxos. O que você faz?

-     Bom, eu sou uma pesquisadora. Vou para Hogwarts, onde tem uma grande biblioteca e procurar algumas coisas que Dumbledore me pediu.

-     Como o que?

-     Ele me pediu para tentar descobrir uma cura para os lobisomens.

-     O que?

-            Aparentemente, Dumbledore tem um amigo que é um lobisomem, ele gostaria que eu descobrisse a cura definitiva, porque o homem odeia ser um lobisomem. Eu entendo.

-     E por que ele pediu a você?

-     Por que, sem querer me gabar, eu sou uma das melhores pesquisadoras bruxas do mundo.

Evelyn olhou para Sapphire, e depois caiu na risada.

-     O que foi? Eu estou dizendo a verdade! - Sapphire exclamou, indignada.

-     Eu sei. É que é muito estranho imaginá-la como uma pesquisadora!

-     Por que?

-            Porque, sem ofensa, você é a pessoa mais atrapalhada que eu conheço.

-     Não sou, não!

Sapphire terminou de falar quando tropeçou e caiu de bunda no chão, fazendo Evelyn rir até chorar.

Continua...


	3. O Lobisomem

Capítulo 2 – O Lobisomem 

-     Pronta? - perguntou Sapphire.

Ela e Evelyn estavam em frente a Hogwarts. Tinham acabado de chegar.

-     Sim. Mal posso esperar para revê-lo.

Sapphire sorriu. Ela ainda não conseguia entender o que Evelyn tinha visto em Severo Snape. Talvez ele tivesse mudado.

As duas seguiram para a sala do Prof Dumbledore, onde o diretor as aguardava. Ao entrarem, Sapphire viu, além de Dumbledore, dois homens ao lado dele. Um era tinha os cabelos castanho-claros, olhos igualmente castanhos e um ar cansado. O outro homem Sapphire reconheceu. Era Severo Snape, seu antigo professor de Poções.

Isso foi confirmado quando Evelyn se aproximou dele e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo, o que fez o homem de cabelos castanhos claros levantar as sobrancelhas, aparentemente atônito. Ele olhou para Sapphire, notando sua presença pela primeira vez, e ela também levantou as sobrancelhas. Os dois sorriram. Sapphire decidiu que o homem tinha uma cara gentil, e que ela definitivamente gostava dele.

-     Ah, que bom que vocês chegaram. Severo, não sei se você se lembra, essa é Sapphire Carter.

-     Eu me lembro. - disse Snape. - Como vai?

-     Bem, e o senhor?

-     Bem.

Sapphire sorriu, e viu Evelyn cutucando Snape, e ele sorriu de volta.

-     Remus, essas são Evelyn Greenstone e Sapphire Carter. Evelyn está aqui para ajudar Severo, e Sapphire será que vai dar aulas de Feitiços e fazer as pesquisas. Sapphire, Remus Lupin te ajudará nas pesquisas.

-     Claro.

Sapphire e Remus sorriram, e apertaram as mãos. Remus apertou também a mão de Evelyn, e Snape perguntou:

-     Vocês duas já se conheciam?

-     Ah, sim, Sapphire é minha amiga de infância. Mas eu não tinha idéia de que ela era uma bruxa, até poucos dias atrás.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-     Bem, agora que as apresentações foram feitas, eu suponho que Evelyn e Sapphire queiram arrumar suas coisas. Severo, você poderia conduzir Evelyn aos aposentos dela?

-     Claro, diretor.

Evelyn se despediu de Sapphire e ela e Snape saíram da sala. Dumbledore pediu a Sapphire e Remus que se sentassem.

-     Bem, faltam ainda quase dois meses para as aulas começarem. Enquanto isso, eu sugiro que vocês já comecem as pesquisas, e Remus, se você puder, ajude Sapphire a começar a preparar suas aulas. Você já foi professor aqui, e poderá ajudá-la a montar um esquema.

-     Claro.

-     Ótimo. Podem começar amanhã. Remus, conduza Sapphire para os aposentos dela, por favor.

Os dois se despediram do diretor, e Remus levou Sapphire até o seu dormitório.

-     É você, não é? - Sapphire perguntou, no caminho.

-     O que?

-     O lobisomem.

Remus parou por um instante e a olhou.

-     Como você sabe?

-     Eu não sei. Eu apenas sinto isso.

Os dois recomeçaram a andar, e Sapphire notou que ele se mantinha afastado dela. Ela se aproximou, quase se encostando a ele, e disse:

-     Eu não tenho medo de você.

-     Você devia ter. Lobisomens são criaturas negras.

-     Nem todos. Eu sinto que você não me machucaria.

-     Não te machucaria na minha forma humana. Mas não consigo controlar o lobo. Apenas com uma poção que fico manso.

-     Eu sei. A poção Mata-Cão. Mas, com ou sem poção, não vou deixar de me aproximar de você. Você não é uma criatura negra. Você é um ser humano como qualquer outro, com os mesmos direitos.

Remus sorriu para ela, ela sorriu de volta e entrou no seu dormitório.

~*~

No mês que se passou, Remus e Sapphire enfiaram-se na biblioteca, procurando em livros algo que pudesse ajudar a atingir seu objetivo: a cura completa de um lobisomem.

Evelyn aparecera várias vezes, geralmente para trazer comida para os dois. Ela já estava de casamento marcado com Snape, e na opinião de Sapphire, a amiga parecia mais radiante do que nunca. Remus perguntara uma vez:

-     Ela realmente o ama, não?

-     Sim. Apesar de não ter pensado na possibilidade de ver meu antigo professor de Poções apaixonado.

-     Eu estudei com ele, sabe. Ele não fazia o tipo de namorado... Estava sempre sozinho...

-     E você? Tinha muitas namoradas? - perguntou Sapphire com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Remus corou.

-     Algumas.

Sapphire sorriu, e os dois continuaram pesquisando. Sapphire sugeriu que os dois procurassem em outros lugares alem de biblioteca. Remus disse que havia uma boa loja de livros em Hogsmeade, e os dois combinaram de ir lá no dia seguinte.

**N/A:** Bem, esse é outro capítulo que eu não gosto muito. Acho que eu gosto mesmo dessa fic quando o Sirius aparece, que é no capítulo seguinte. Anyway, deixem suas revies, pleeeeeeeeeeease!!


	4. Sirius

**N/A:** Estou de volta! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! O Sirius finalmente aparece!

**N/A 2:** Para MarcelleBHalliwell: Aqui vai o seu pedido! Sirius na fic! Obrigada pela review!

**N/A 3: **Para Mya Brazil: Também gostei do que a Sapphire falou pro Remus. Quem sabe assim ele pára com essas coisas. E quanto a eles dois serem o novo casalzinho da fic, só o tempo dirá... rs.... Mas o final é muito legal (já está escrito, e eu gosto muito). Obrigada pelo encorajamento!

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

Capítulo 3 – Sirius 

Remus e Sapphire saíram cedo de Hogwarts, seguindo em direção a loja de Sirius em Hogsmeade. Remus dissera a Sapphire que Sirius tinha voltado a tomar conta da loja faz pouco tempo. Ele tinha se afastado de tudo e todos quando seu afilhado morrera, mas agora voltara à gerência da sua loja, depois que Remus o convencera de que era isso que Harry iria querer.

Os dois entraram na _Potter & Black, e Sapphire ficou encantada com a variedade de coisas que havia ali. Tinha inclusive ainda mais coisas que na _Zonkos_!_

Enquanto Remus ia chamar Sirius, Sapphire ficou bisbilhotando.

Sirius logo chegou, e Remus fez as devidas apresentações.

-       Sapphire, esse é Sirius Black. Sirius, esta é Sapphire Carter.

Sirius sorriu e comentou:

-       É um prazer conhecê-la, finalmente. Remus me falou muito de você.

Com esse comentário, Remus corou visivelmente, mas Sapphire fingiu não notar. Isso deu uma idéia a ela. Quando Remus disse que eles precisavam ir procurar mais livros na loja da esquina, Sapphire disse:

-       Você não quer ir à frente? Eu tenho que pedir um favor ao Sirius. É que minha irmã Diamond vai fazer aniversario, e como ela gosta tanto de pregar peças, acho que Sirius pode me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa para ela.

-       Está bem.

Remus se despediu dos dois e saiu da loja. Sirius começou:

-       Do que precisamente a sua irmã gosta? Eu tenho...

-       Sirius, minha irmã não está fazendo aniversario.

Sirius a olhou e levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela o levou para duas cadeiras que tinham no fundo da loja, e os dois se sentaram.

-       Sirius, eu preciso da sua ajuda com outra coisa.

-       Em quê?

-       Remus.

-       Remus?

-       Sim. Eu preciso saber algumas coisas sobre ele.

Sirius a olhou.

-       Como o que?

-       Sobre a personalidade dele.

-       Hum... Está bem... Bom, o Remus é uma pessoa meio fechada, não demonstra os sentimentos...

-       Era disso que eu tinha medo.

-       O que você quer dizer? Peraí, não responda! Você está apaixonada por ele?

Sapphire ficou escarlate.

-       É só uma pequena queda.

Sirius riu.

-       Se você quer saber se ele gosta de você, o que eu tenho quase certeza que sim, você tem que fazer ciúmes nele.

-       Você acha que ele sente algo alem de amizade por mim?

-       Ele não falaria tanto de você se não sentisse. Mas ele nunca vai dizer. Então você tem que adotar algumas táticas. Fazer ciúmes é a melhor maneira.

Sapphire ficou pensando por um momento, até que exclamou:

-       Eu tive uma idéia, e você pode me ajudar!

~*~

Sapphire se despediu de Sirius e saiu correndo em direção a livraria. Remus já estava saindo, e ficou intrigado ao ver a cara de felicidade da amiga.

-       O que aconteceu? - ele questionou.

-       Quando nós voltarmos para Hogwarts eu te conto.

-       Está bem.

Remus mostrou a Sapphire o livro que tinha escolhido, e os dois se dirigiram ao caixa. Sapphire abriu a bolsa, mas Remus a interrompeu.

-       Eu pago.

-       Não, eu vou pagar, eu sempre pago meu material de pesquisa.

-       Mas você está fazendo isso pra me ajudar. Então eu pago.

-       Remus, não discuta, já disse que eu vou pagar!

-       Sapphire! A pesquisa é pra mim, está mais do que claro que eu tenho que pagar.

Sapphire olhou exasperada para Remus, e gritou:

-       Está bem!

Ela saiu da loja enfurecida, deixando Remus sozinho, e voltou para o castelo, louca para falar com Evelyn.

~*~

Sapphire encontrou a amiga no dormitório, e Evelyn ficou preocupada em ver a cara zangada de Sapphire. Ela prontamente perguntou o que tinha acontecido, e Sapphire contou toda a historia do livro. Evelyn achou graça.

-       Eu não acredito que vocês brigaram por causa disso! Eu não sei qual dos dois é mais teimoso!

-       Eu não sou teimosa.

-       Ah, claro que não...

Sapphire olhou feio para a amiga, o que fez Evelyn rir ainda mais. Depois de um tempo, Sapphire disse:

-       Eu tenho um encontro com Sirius Black.

-       Quem?

-       Sirius Black. O melhor amigo de Remus.

-       O que? Você vai com o melhor amigo do homem por quem você está apaixonada?

-       Claro. Sirius me disse que eu tenho que fazer ciúmes no Remus, e é isso que eu vou fazer.

-       Com o melhor amigo dele? Não podia ser outra pessoa?

-       Claro que não! Isso vai deixar o Remus ainda mais ciumento!

**Continua...**

**Deixem suas reviews!**


	5. O Encontro

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem! Deixem suas reviews! E obrigada, de nova à Mya Brazil!

**Aquela Magia Antiga 2**

**By Amélia Ebherrardt**

Capitulo 4 – O Encontro 

Sapphire e Remus voltaram a se falar no dia seguinte, quando os dois vieram pedir desculpas. Ficou decidido que a partir daquele momento eles iriam dividir todos os custos da pesquisa.

Remus perguntou o motivo da felicidade de Sapphire, e ela contou que tinha um encontro marcado com Sirius Black. Remus ficou visivelmente abalado com isso, mas desejou a Sapphire boa sorte. Sapphire e Sirius iam sair naquela noite.

~*~

Sapphire deixou o castelo às sete e meia, encontrando-se com Sirius às oito no Três Vassouras.

Os dois conversaram sobre o que Sapphire podia fazer para conquistar Remus de vez, e depois, discutiram a vida amorosa de Sirius.

-     Eu não tenho namorada. - ele disse, quando ela perguntou se ele estava com alguém.

-     Por que não?

-     Estou ocupado com a loja... E também fiquei doze anos preso. Não tenho exatamente um bom currículo.

-     Mas você foi preso injustamente.

-     Eu sei, mas as pessoas ainda me olham torto na rua. Você tem irmãs?

Sapphire riu.

-     Tenho três.

-     Por que não me apresenta a elas?

-     Bom, Emerald, a segunda mais nova, está noiva de Carlinhos Weasley, você deve conhecê-lo. Diamond, a mais nova, está apaixonada pelo irmão dele.

-     Qual irmão?

-     Gui. E Ruby, a mais velha, é caçadora de vampiros e lobisomens, não fala com ninguém a não ser eu e é extremamente estourada.

-     Droga. E nenhuma amiga?

-     A minha melhor amiga também está noiva. E eu perdi contato com minhas outras amigas quando entrei no ramo de pesquisas.

-     Eu não tenho sorte...

-     Você conhece Severo Snape?

-     O oleoso?

-     Sim. Evelyn, minha amiga, está noiva dele.

-     Você está brincando!

-     Sério mesmo. Não sei o que se passa pela cabeça dela.

Sapphire e Sirius riram e ficaram conversando mais um pouco, até que chegou a hora de Sapphire voltar para o castelo. Sirius foi acompanhá-la, e quando os dois chegaram na porta do castelo, viram uma janela acesa, com um vulto nela.

-     Aquele é Remus, esperando você chegar.

Sapphire sorriu, e depois disse:

-     Me dá um beijo.

-     Como?

-     Me dá um beijo. Ele tem que ver isso.

-     Você ficou louca. É pra fazer ciúmes, mas não chegar ao extremo. E depois, ele vai querer tirar satisfações comigo.

-     Eu cuido disso. Por favor...

Os dois argumentaram mais um pouco, até que Sirius finalmente cedeu. Ele puxou Sapphire e deu um beijo rápido em sua boca.

O vulto na janela desapareceu e a luz se apagou.

~*~

No dia seguinte, Evelyn apareceu para perguntar como tinha sido o encontro. Sapphire contou tudo, inclusive sobre o beijo. Evelyn não gostou muito da idéia, mas se Sapphire achava que assim era melhor, ela apenas iria apoiar a amiga.

Logo depois, Sapphire encaminhou-se para a biblioteca, para continuar sua pesquisa. Remus já estava lá. Ela sentou-se junto a ele, Remus a olhou e perguntou:

- Como foi o encontro?

- Ah, foi muito bom! O Sirius é ótimo!

- Eu sei, sou o melhor amigo dele.

- E acho que ele gostou de mim, sabe? Até me deu um beijo.

- Eu sei, eu vi.

- Você viu?

Remus desviou o olhar.

- Eu estava passando na janela e vi vocês dois se agarrando.

- Nós não estávamos nos agarrando, foi só um beijo! - exclamou Sapphire.

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Pois foi só isso! E por que você se importa?

- Quem disse que eu me importo?? - Remus perguntou, exasperado.

Com isso, o lobisomem saiu da biblioteca, murmurando que ia continuar a pesquisa no seu quarto.

Evelyn entrou na biblioteca logo em seguida, perguntando o que tinha feito Remus sair tão bravo da biblioteca.

- Ele ficou todo nervoso quando eu disse que tinha beijado o Sirius. Disse que a gente ficava se agarrando, o que definitivamente não é verdade. Foi só um beijo. Aí eu perguntei por que ele se importava, e ele disse que não se importava. Ficou nervoso, e disse que foi fazer a pesquisa no quarto.

- Bem, você conseguiu o que queria. Fazê-lo ficar com ciúmes. Está feliz agora?

- Ainda não, ele não se declarou ainda.

- Eu não quero ser pessimista, mas você tem certeza dos sentimentos dele? Afinal, ele pode realmente estar apenas preocupado com você e com o amigo dele. Talvez ele apenas não queira vê-los magoados. Acho que você devia ter certeza antes de pegar tão pesado.

Sapphire suspirou.

- Eu sei, Ev. Mas como eu vou ter certeza??

- Não é você que é a pesquisadora?

**N/A 2: Próximo capítulo: **Ouvimos Sapphire falar pela primeira vez em Ruby, sua irmã mais velha (prestem atenção nela), e o casamento de Emerald e Carlinhos chega! Deixem suas reviews, é muito importante para mim!


	6. A Cura

**N/A: **Ah, obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei tão feliz que coloquei capítulo novo antes do previsto!! Divirtam-se... E claro, deixem mais reviews!

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

Capítulo 5 – A Cura 

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sapphire estava deitada em sua cama, pensando no que fazer. Ela não fazia idéia de como descobrir se Remus gostava ou não dela. Sirius veio visitá-la, com flores, e disse que fez questão de deixar Remus saber que ela estava recebendo flores. Sapphire agradeceu, e Sirius ficou um tempo conversando com ela.

- Você quer que eu converse com o Remus? Afinal, eu sou o melhor amigo dele, talvez ele me conte alguma coisa.

- Você faria isso?

- Claro.

- Nem sei como te agradecer, Sirius!

- Me arrume uma namorada.

- Vou tentar.

~*~

No dia seguinte, Sapphire encontrou Remus na biblioteca. Ele olhou para ela e disse:

- Desculpe-me. Eu estava apenas preocupado, não quero ver nenhum de vocês magoado. Eu espero que você seja muito feliz com o Sirius.

Remus desviou o olhar, e Sapphire o abraçou. Ele hesitou, e depois a abraçou também.

- Vamos apenas continuar a nossa pesquisa, está bem? - disse Sapphire.

Os dois continuaram pesquisando por vários dias, até que Sapphire achou um livro, muito antigo, dizendo o que era necessário, e quanto tempo levava.

- Remus, achei!!

Ela o abraçou, Remus pegou o livro e disse:

- Bem, nós vamos precisar de duas doses de Mata-Cão, e isso a gente pode conseguir facilmente. Precisaremos também de duas mandrágoras adolescentes, que podemos conseguir com a Prof Sprout. E tem alguns itens aqui descritos que só poderemos conseguir com um caçador de lobisomens, mas eu não conheço nenhum.

Sapphire hesitou por um momento, e depois disse:

- Eu conheço uma caçadora.

- Quem?

- Minha irmã mais velha.

- Sua irmã mais velha é uma caçadora de lobisomens?

- De vampiros também. Mas acho que a Ruby não vai querer te ajudar, e sim, te caçar.

- Por que?

- Bem, ela não é a pessoa mais compreensiva que existe. Vai ser muito difícil convencê-la.

- Mas você é a irmã dela. Ela não iria negar para alguém da família.

Sapphire deu uma risada.

- Você não conhece a Ruby.

Remus ficou em silencio por um tempo, e depois perguntou:

- Por que você nunca me disse que sua irmã era caçadora de lobisomens?

- Não achei que se importaria.

- É claro que me importo. Se ela me ver, vai tentar me matar, e você sabe disso.

- E foi exatamente por isso que não contei! Para que te deixar assustado?

- Eu não estou assustado.

- Remus, a Ruby nunca vai aparecer por aqui. Ela está na Suíça ou qualquer país lá perto. Ela não fala com ninguém, seu único amigo é um vampiro de 600 anos que de vez em quando vai para a cama com ela. Francamente, ela não está preocupada em voltar para a Inglaterra. Não há motivo para se preocupar.

Remus suspirou.

- E como você pretende pegar os ingredientes?

- Daqui a três semanas é o aniversario de Emerald e Carlinhos, como você sabe, já que foi convidado. Ela provavelmente vai abrir uma exceção e assistirá o casamento da irmã.

Ficou combinado que Sapphire falaria com Ruby no casamento de Emerald. Enquanto isso, teriam que falar com a Prof Sprout e com o Prof Snape, para poderem providenciar os outros ingredientes. 

~*~

Aquelas três semanas pareceram demasiado compridas. Sapphire e Sirius continuaram saindo, e quando Remus estava junto, arriscavam um ou outro beijo.Sirius disse que Remus não tinha dito nada em relação a Sapphire, mas ele tinha quase certeza que o lobisomem estava apaixonado por ela, apenas pelos olhares. Snape concordou em fazer duas poções Mata-Cão, com a ajuda de Evelyn e a Prof Sprout já estava preparando as mandrágoras. Tudo parecia estar dando certo.

~*~

O casamento finalmente chegou, e Sapphire estava muito empolgada. Diamond tinha aparecido em Hogwarts para buscá-la, junto com Evelyn e Snape. O casamento dos dois estava marcado para o mês seguinte.

Já na igreja, Sapphire avistou Sirius e Remus, e foi cumprimentá-los. Evelyn e Snape se aproximaram. Evelyn foi conversar com Gina Weasley e Nicole Wallace, e logo depois aconteceu um fato inusitado.

Um rapaz louro apareceu na igreja, fazendo todos os Weasley presentes olharem. Rony Weasley franziu a testa, e Hermione apertou o braço dele. Seu bebê já tinha nascido havia um mês. O rapaz se dirigiu a Gina, deu um beijo nela, e os dois se encaminharam para os pais dela. Sapphire pôde ver a expressão de surpresa dos dois, e Evelyn se aproximou nesse momento.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sapphire.

- Aquele é Draco Malfoy. Ele e Gina estão namorando, mas ela ainda não tinha contado para os pais. Não sei se ele vai ser bem aceito, as famílias sempre foram inimigas.

- Eu sei. – disse Remus - Mas Draco mudou muito, desde que ajudou Harry Potter a matar Lorde Voldemort. E ele ainda colocou o próprio pai em Azkaban.

Ninguém falou nada por um momento, e Evelyn disse:

- Bom, espero que tudo dê certo.

Nicole Wallace se aproximou, e disse:

- Você acha que a Gina vai conseguir explicar tudo para os pais sobre o Draco, Ev? Olá Sapphire! Bom dia, Prof Snape, Prof Lupin. Como vai, Sr Black?

Ela disse tudo isso muito rápido, mas foi o suficiente para Sapphire virar-se para Remus e perguntar:

- Professor Lupin?

- Eu dei aulas em Hogwarts por um ano. – ele disse, sorrindo.

- E por que saiu?

- Os alunos ficaram sabendo o que eu sou.

- Como?

Remus olhou de relance para Snape, e este fez uma cara de desprezo. O lobisomem respondeu, com um olhar divertido:

- Não faço idéia.

**Próximo Capítulo: **O casamento termina, e a festa começa. Sapphire pede ajuda a Ruby, e a festa tem suas conseqüências...


	7. Ruby

**N/A: **Éu sei, faz anos que eu não coloca capítulo novo. Desculpem-me... De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem desse.

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 

**By Amelia Ebherrardt**

**Capítulo 6 - Ruby**

O casamento foi simples. Havia, claro, uma porção de Weasleys vindos de todo o país. Sapphire nunca tinha visto tantas pessoas ruivas num mesmo local.

E logo mais uma chegou. Sua irmã, Ruby Carter, chegou atrasada, como era de se esperar. Sapphire a viu esgueirando-se num banco nos fundos da igreja, acompanhada de um sujeito muito pálido, que Sapphire não pôde reconhecer. Ela cutucou Remus rapidamente e disse-lhe que sua irmã havia chegado. Remus ficou ligeiramente mais branco do que o habitual, e Sapphire disse a ele que não se preocupasse.

O casamento terminou não muito depois da chegada de Ruby. Emerald e Carlinhos estavam radiantes. Uma festa iria acontecer no salão alugado do lado da igreja, e tantos os noivos quanto os convidados foram para lá em seguida. Sapphire, Remus, Sirius, Evelyn e Snape sentaram-se em uma mesa e ficaram conversando meio desconfortavelmente, já que Snape não se dava bem com Remus e Sirius, apesar das tentativas de Evelyn.

Sapphire viu Ruby se aproximando com o sujeito pálido que tinha chegado com ela. Sapphire sorriu, mas Ruby não retribuiu o sorriso. A conversa parou na mesa para ver quem chegava. Ruby chamava atenção. Ela era alta e magra, e tinhas os cabelos ruivos até os ombros, bem lisos. Seus olhos eram grandes, e verdes. Lembrava Lílian Potter, mas as feições de Lílian eram mais delicadas. Mas nem por isso Ruby deixava de ser bonita. Seu rosto era bem proporcional, assim como seu corpo. Ruby, na verdade, era excepcionalmente bonita, mas talvez nem se desse conta disso. Mas havia algo nos olhos de Ruby que não passava despercebido. Era tristeza. Sapphire sentiu pena da irmã. Há tempos não via Ruby feliz.

Quando a irmã se aproximou da mesa, Sapphire disse:

- Olá, Ruby.

- Olá, Sapphire.

Sapphire introduziu seus amigos, e Ruby fez o mesmo com seu amigo. O nome do sujeito pálido era Andrew Bates. Tinhas os cabelos negros, e pequenos olhos castanhos. Era muito magro, e suas vestes negras o deixavam ainda mais fino. Sapphire não precisou olhar duas vezes para constatar que Andrew era um vampiro. Os outros pareceram notar também, e Sapphire viu que Ruby olhava para Remus de um jeito estranho.

- Ruby, posso falar com você? – perguntou Sapphire.

Ela e a irmã afastaram-se dos amigos, e Sapphire pôde ver Evelyn puxando uma cadeira para Andrew.

- Fazendo amizades com lobisomens, Sapphire? – perguntou Ruby.

- Como? – indagou Sapphire.

- Não se faça de tola. Eu sou uma caçadora, sei reconhecer um lobisomem ou um vampiro no momento que os vejo. E sei que aquele homem que você me apresentou como Remus Lupin é um lobisomem. Não me diga que você não sabia.

- Sim, eu sei que Remus é um lobisomem. Foi para isso que fui chamada de volta a Hogwarts. Para ajudá-lo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Vim descobrir uma cura definitiva para a maldição dele.

- E achou?

- Sim. Há uma poção. Mas eu preciso de alguns ingredientes que apenas um caçador tem.

- E eu presumo que você pedirá a mim.

Sapphire sorriu.

- Como você adivinhou?

- Não se faça de tola, você sabe que eu detesto isso.

- Bom, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Não sei. Não confio nele. Lobisomens são criaturas negras, Sapphire.

- Vampiros também, e seu amigo ali é um. E eu também sei do fato de que de vez em quando você vai para a cama com ele, então não me repreenda por querer ajudar Remus.

A expressão de Ruby ficou ainda mais fria.

- Você está apaixonada por ele, não está?

- E se estou?

- Não deixe que isso aconteça, Sapphire. O amor não leva a nada. Mas, mesmo assim, dê-me a lista e verei o que posso fazer.

- Está em Hogwarts. Você pode buscar amanhã?

- Claro.

As irmãs voltaram para a mesa, para ver que Andrew e Remus se encaravam. Ruby tirou Andrew dali, e os dois afastaram-se. Quando Sapphire tornou a se sentar, Remus disse:

- Desculpe pelo meu comportamento. Mas vampiros e lobisomens não tendem a se dar bem.

- Em outras palavras, são inimigos mortais desde que o mundo é mundo. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius! – exclamou Sapphire.

- Bem, é verdade!

~*~

Andrew e Ruby foram embora cedo, e o resto da festa foi animado. Sapphire e Remus dançaram algumas vezes, mas ela dançou mais com Sirius. Ele era bem mais animado, e Sapphire adorava dançar. Ela também percebeu que Remus havia bebido várias cervejas amanteigadas.

Quando a festa acabou, Sirius deixou Remus e Sapphire em Hogwarts. Evelyn e Snape já tinham ido embora antes, pois Evelyn estava indisposta.

Remus acompanhou Sapphire até o quarto dela, e quando ela virou-se para dar boa-noite, Remus a beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, e Sapphire ficou surpresa. Remus se afastou, e estava quase indo embora, enquanto Sapphire pensava _"é isso o que eu quero, não é?". _Ela o chamou, e Remus virou-se de novo para ela. Sapphire sorriu, e Remus entendeu o recado. Ele a beijou de novo, dessa vez com mais firmeza. Sapphire o puxou para dentro do quarto, e fechou a porta.

**Próximo Capítulo:** A manhã seguinte...  Será que Sapphire vai dizer a verdade a Remus sobre Sirius?


	8. A Manhã Seguinte

**N/A:** Eu não tenho nem como pedir desculpas por demorado tanto para atualizar aqui... Desculpem mesmo. Vou tentar voltar a atualizar com mais freqüência.

**Aquela Magia Antiga**

**Capítulo 7 – A Manhã Seguinte**

Quando Sapphire acordou na manhã seguinte, ela sentiu algo pesado sobre a sua barriga. Quando olhou, viu que era o braço de Remus Lupin. Por um momento ela se assustou, mas depois se lembrou dos eventos da noite anterior. Remus estava um pouco bêbado, o que provavelmente foi a fonte de coragem dele. Ela lembrou-se de como foi tudo rápido, desde os beijos até o ato final.

Sapphire levantou-se da cama, sabendo que deveria estar se sentindo feliz, mas por algum motivo, sentia apenas um vazio muito grande. Alguma coisa estava errada, e Sapphire queria descobrir o que. Por que, depois de fazer amor com o homem por quem estava apaixonada, não se sentia feliz? E por que ela sentia que tinha feito algo terrível? Por que se sentia culpada?

Um barulho interrompeu os pensamentos de Sapphire. Remus estava acordando, e parecia confuso também. Ele olhou para Sapphire, que vestia apenas um penhoar, e logo entendeu tudo.

Sapphire sentou-se ao lado de Remus, e disse baixinho:

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, Sapphire.

Os dois não sabiam muito o que dizer, mas ambos estavam cientes do fato de que precisavam conversar. Afinal, Sapphire era, oficialmente, namorada de Sirius Black, que por sua vez era o melhor amigo de Remus. Ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até que Remus disse:

- Eu sinto muito, Sapphire.

- Foi culpa de nós dois, Remus.

- Mas você é namorada do Sirius.

Sapphire suspirou.

- Para ser sincera, eu não sou namorada dele.

- Não?

- Não. Eu pedi para o Sirius fingir que era meu namorado.

- Por quê?

- Para fazer você ficar com ciúmes. Eu me apaixonei por você, Remus, e o Sirius me disse para deixá-lo ciumento. Mas ontem, quando você me beijou, eu senti que alguma coisa não estava certa. Decidi ignorar esse sentimento, e coloquei na minha cabeça que era isso o que eu queria. Mas hoje de manhã, percebi que não posso ignorar isso.

Remus sorriu.

- Eu entendo como você se sente. Veja bem, eu também me apaixonei por você.

Sapphire levantou uma sobrancelha, e Remus sorriu levemente.

- Ou pelo menos achava que estava apaixonado. – Remus continuou. – Mesmo que ontem eu estava bêbado, eu tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, e também senti que algo estava errado. Mas agora eu entendo. O que eu sinto por você, alem de uma profunda amizade, não é paixão, e sim gratidão. Entenda, ninguém tinha me ajudado tanto como você em relação à minha maldição. Eu fiquei com ciúmes de você, mas eu estava apenas confuso. E quando nós fizemos amor ontem, eu tive certeza que não estava apaixonado por você. Mas não pense que eu não te amo. Eu amo, mas como amigo.

Sapphire e Remus sorriram. Então não estavam apaixonados. Mas se amavam como amigos, e os dois achavam que a noite anterior tinha valido a pena. Tinha sido bom, e servira para deixar claro para ambos que o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro não passava de amizade.

- Mas eu não sei quando foi que deixei de estar apaixonada por você. – disse Sapphire.

- Isso eu não posso responder.  – disse Remus, sorrindo.

- É estranho. Não que eu não tenha gostado da noite de ontem, e eu preciso dizer que você foi maravilhoso, mas eu me senti... – ela não sabia exatamente qual palavra usar.

- Vazia? – ajudou Remus.

- Exato. Com um sentimento de culpa, como se estivesse fazendo algo terrivelmente errado.

- Eu detesto ter de dizer isso, mas dessa vez, não posso te ajudar.

- Eu sei. Vou ter que colocar meus sentimentos em ordem sozinha.

~*~

Mais tarde naquele dia, Sapphire estava esperando Ruby nos portões de Hogwarts, pensando. Ela já tinha contado à Evelyn sobre a noite anterior, e a amiga tinha sorrido de um jeito estranho, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo com Sapphire. Mas Evelyn dissera à amiga que ela tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo com seu coração sozinha.

Ruby chegou, e sapphire ficou aliviada em ver que Andrew não estava com ela. Por algum motivo, não gostava do amigo de Ruby.

- Onde está seu amigo? – ela perguntou.

- Está dormindo, Sapphire, é óbvio. Estamos durante o dia.

Sapphire poderia ter se batido por ter feito uma pergunta tão estúpida.

- Bem, você trouxe os ingredientes?

- Sim, trouxe. Mas tome cuidado na hora de fazer a poção, porque os ingredientes são muito caros, e não poderei te dar outros.

Sapphire abraçou a irmã, agradecida, e Ruby a olhou com uma expressão sombria.

- Sapphire, me responda. Você está apaixonada por esse lobisomem, não está?

Sapphire sorriu.

- Não, Ruby, não estou.

- Mas você dormiu com ele.

Sapphire olhou para a irmã, abismada.

- Eu te conheço, Sapphire. – disse a irmã.

- Sim, eu dormi com ele. Foi quando descobri que não estava apaixonada por ele.

- O que quer dizer?

- Bom, eu achava que estava apaixonada, e por um tempo eu realmente estive. Mas ontem nós dormimos juntos, e nós dois descobrimos que não existe paixão, apenas amizade.

- Então ele também não está apaixonado por você.

- Não, não está.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- Ruby, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você desistiu do amor.

- Eu tenho meus motivos. De qualquer maneira, tenho que voltar para Hogsmeade. Boa sorte com a poção.

Com isso, Ruby saiu rapidamente, sem deixar sapphire dizer que também precisava ir à Hogsmeade, falar com Sirius.

~*~

Quando chegou na _Potter & Black_, Sapphire encontrou Sirius atrás do balcão, atendendo uma cliente. Ele sorriu para ela, e ela aguardou.

A moça que Sirius estava atendendo, uma bruxa alta e jovem, que Sapphire achou que tinha feições um pouco masculinas, finalmente foi embora, e Sapphire se aproximou do balcão.

- Bom dia, Sapphire. Você veio aqui para fazer compras ou falar comigo?

- Falar com você.

- Pode falar.

- Bom, nosso plano não precisa continuar.

- Por que não?

Por algum motivo, Sapphire estava achando extremamente difícil "terminar" com Sirius.

- Eu dormi com Remus esta noite, Sirius.

Os olhos de Sirius pareceram escurecer, e ele olhou para os lados antes de se voltar para ela.

- Bem, você conseguiu o que queria. – ele sorriu.

- Para falar a verdade, não. Eu e o Remus conversamos esta manhã, e descobrimos que não estamos apaixonados. É só amizade.

A expressão no rosto de Sirius suavizou.

- Mas mesmo assim, nosso plano não precisa continuar. – ele disse.

- Não, não precisa.

- Está bem então.

- Obrigado por tudo o que você por mim.

- Não há de quê.

**Próximo Capítulo:** No último capítulo, Sapphire pensa no que realmente quer para a sua vida. 

Surpresos com esse capítulo? Deixem suas reviews!


	9. Resolvendo os Sentimentos

**N/A:** Ah, o último capítulo dessa fic! Espero que gostem!

Aquela Magia Antiga 2 Capítulo 8 – Resolvendo os Sentimentos 

No caminho de Hogwarts, uma fina garoa começou a cair. Sapphire não se importou. Estava se sentindo imensamente triste, sem ao menos saber por quê. Achava que ter aquela conversa com Sirius havia sido uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tinha feito em sua vida. A chuva aumentou, e logo suas vestes estavam ensopadas. Ela silenciosamente agradeceu por ter colocado os ingredientes da poção em uma sacola impermeável. Ela passou os portões de Hogwarts, já sem saber se a água em seu rosto era apenas a chuva ou eram as suas lágrimas.

Sapphire encontrou remus na biblioteca, e este ficou muito preocupado com a amiga.

- Você vai direto tomar um banho, que eu vou levar esses ingredientes para a Evelyn, já que ela e o Severo vão fazer a poção.

Sapphire estava sem forças para argumentar, e fez exatamente o Remus disse.

~*~

Imersa na enorme banheira, Sapphire pensava. O rosto de Sirius aparecia varias vezes em sua mente, e ela estava deprimida. Não conseguia compreender por que estava tão triste. Lembrou-se da noite anterior, com Remus. E lembrou-se que, enquanto fazia amor com remus, o rosto de Sirius também aparecera em sua mente.

Como um raio, ela finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo com seu coração. Era tão simples, e ela se sentiu estúpida por não ter percebido antes.

Sapphire saiu rapidamente da banheira, se sentindo revigorada, e vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou em seu armário.

Saindo de seu dormitório, encontrou Remus.

- Sapphire, onde está indo?

- Eu sou uma burra, Remus, e tenho que resolver um assunto importantíssimo antes que me escape.

Ela passou correndo pelo amigo, e seguiu diretamente para os portões de Hogwarts. Não se importava com a chuva. No momento, não se importava com nada.

Ela seguiu diretamente para Hogsmeade, e quando entrou na _Potter & Black_, Sirius tomou um susto. Sapphire estava encharcada, e ainda por cima, ela usava uma blusa branca, bem fininha. Desnecessário dizer que quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido, Sapphire ficou muito envergonhada. Sirius conjurou uma toalha e um casaco para ela, mas ela recusou e disse:

- Isso não importa agora, Sirius. É muito importante o que eu preciso falar com você.

- Você pode me dizer quando estiver seca. Por favor, Sapphire, não quero que você fique doente.

Sapphire pegou o casaco e o colocou, dizendo que se secaria depois. Sirius a levou para o seu escritório, onde poderiam conversar com mais calma, e fechou a loja por enquanto.

O escritório era grande e iluminado. Havia um enorme sofá no canto, de pano marrom que ficava situado em frente a uma lareira. A mesa onde Sirius trabalhava ficava do lado oposto, e uma cadeira, que sem duvida era muito confortável ficava atrás dela. Haviam luminárias espalhadas pelo aposento, e Sirius, ao entrar, foi acendendo todas.

Sapphire sentou-se no sofá, e descobriu que ele era absurdamente confortável. Sirius sentou-se ao lado dela, intrigado. Sapphire disse:

- Eu nem sei por onde começar.

- Pode começar dizendo-me por que está aqui.

- Para falar com você.

- Isso eu sei.

- É difícil, Sirius. É sobre ontem à noite.

Sirius desviou o olhar.

- Sobre você e Remus?

- Mais ou menos. Entenda, ontem eu fiz amor com ele, mas de manhã, eu estava me sentindo vazia, com uma sensação de culpa. E eu não entendi o porque. Eu realmente achava que estava apaixonada por ele. Como eu já te disse antes, descobrimos que não nos amamos dessa maneira, e para mim, foi um alivio. É difícil explicar...

- Eu vou continuar escutando, tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Sapphire.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

Sapphire suspirou, e se encolheu em baixo do casaco, sentindo o frio chegar. Sirius percebeu isso, e levantou-se para acender a lareira. Sapphire agradeceu, e continuou:

- Ontem, quando eu estava com o Remus, o seu rosto me veio à cabeça varias vezes. E hoje, que vim falar com você, me senti imensamente triste por ter de acabar o nosso plano. E eu não tinha entendido o porque da minha tristeza, porque eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

Sirius olhava para Sapphire, e ela achou que tinha visto no olhar dele um pingo de esperança.

- E hoje, quando estava na banheira, descobri o porque.

- E qual é o motivo? – Sirius perguntou, sua voz trêmula.

Sapphire o olhou nos olhos, e criando coragem, disse:

- Eu estou apaixonada por você, Sirius.

Por um momento, Sirius não disse nada, e Sapphire sentiu medo e insegurança. Com um pequeno sorriso, Sirius disse:

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, tenho.

- Você tinha certeza sobre Remus, e descobriu coisas diferentes.

Sapphire sorriu.

- Eu tenho absoluta certeza que te amo, Sirius.

- Isso é bom.

- E por que é bom? – ela perguntou, se permitindo sorrir.

- Por que eu também estou apaixonado por você.

Os dois sorriram, e sem querer jogar nem mais um minuto fora, Sapphire o beijou. 

Enquanto ele a beijava, as mãos de Sirius começaram a tirar o casaco de Sapphire, e logo depois, a sua camiseta.

~*~

Mais tarde, Sirius e Sapphire estavam deitados no sofá, abraçados.

- VOce tem idéia de como era difícil ouvir você falando que amava o Remus? – perguntou Sirius.

- Quando foi que você se apaixonou por mim?

- No nosso primeiro encontro, em Hogsmeade. Por isso eu não queria te beijar aquela noite. Já estava ficando envolvido demais, e sabia que eram grandes as chances de eu sair machucado.

- Então por que você continuou me ajudando?

- Não conseguia dizer não. Já te amava demais para vê-la triste.

Sapphire o beijou, e disse:

- Eu detesto ter de dizer isso, mas eu tenho que ir. A poção do Remus vai ser feita hoje.

- Então a sua irmã conseguiu os ingredientes?

- Conseguiu, ainda bem.

- Bom, o Remus é o meu melhor amigo, acho que eu devo estar lá quando ele tomar a poção. Vamos para Hogwarts juntos.

- Você acha que devemos contar sobre nós?

- Não sei, se você quiser.

- O que será que eles vão dizer?

- Por que não vamos lá e descobrimos?

Fim 

**N/A:** Pois é, acabou aqui. Ainda tem a terceira parte, focada na Ruby, mas vai demorar um pouquinho para entrar no ar... Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic!


End file.
